1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ordnance and more particularly to ordnance applications of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs).
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In modern warfare, especially in counter terrorism operations, adversaries may tend to dispense their assets. It may, therefore, be necessary to attack a plethora of targets from a single aircraft standing off at a significant distance from the target area.
There is, therefore, a need for an alternate way to attack dispersed targets.